student teaching
by EqualityDork
Summary: Arthur is a student teacher for a year at Alfreds highschool 3
1. Chapter 1

1Light started to shine through the room as the sun came up early in the morning. The brit who laid in bed was wide awake and hadn't gotten any sleep that night. He was to nervous for his first day of student teaching at the newly built school in America.

The brits name was Arthur Kirkland. He came all the way from the best highschool in England to come to America's number one collage. He had been there for barely a week and was already set up to work as a student teacher at one of the highschools because of his amazing progress and natural ability and mind.

_I can do this!_

Arthur got up and out of his bed. A sudden feel of nervousness spread through out his body the second he looked at the clock.

_Or not..._

Arthur took a deep sigh and then started getting ready for his first day of student teaching.

After about an hour of preparation, Arthur slowly but surely finished looking at himself in the mirror. (Trying to get over his self-consciousness about his oversized eyebrows.) He then headed out to the school that was coincidently only a few blocks away.

On his way there there he ran into (literally) a highschool boy with glasses and sky blue eyes.

Arthur fell back from the impact and landed on his arse. He looked up to see the student still perfectly fine and just starring down at him. "Dude, you alright?" Arthur turned slightly pink from embarrassment, and then stood up.

"Yes, I am fine." The highschooler looked at the brit with a shocked face. "DUDE! You totally have an accent! That's awesome!" Arthur once again turned pink even though he took it as a compliment.

"Yes, why thank you. I am a new student teacher at your school. (Noticed when he ran into him from the uniform) My name is . And yours?" "Me? Glad you asked! I'm Alfred F. Jones! And don't you forget it! I'm a hero! hahaha!"

Arthur stared at Alfred. It was only then that he noticed how tall the boy was. He was a few inches taller then Arthur even though Arthur was older than him. .

_Am I short or is he tall? _

Arthur had long since forgotten about what Alfred was saying and had started getting sidetracked and becoming self-conscious about his height.

"Dude? Duuuuuuude~?" Arthur suddenly snapped out of his own thoughts and realized Alfred had been there the whole time. "W-wha-? Oh. Uh... yes?"

_What had he been talking about again?_

"Dude... you like totally blanked out while I was talking to you... how mean..." Alfred started looking sad. It made him look really cute and make Arthur feel really bad.

"Um! Wait! Don't think of it like that! You see-! I was... well... I was.. Umm..." Alfred started laughing after watching the brit panic like that. Arthur was flushed out of embarrassment.

_GIT! _

"I was just kidding dude! No need to be so apologetic! Oh yeah! By the way... im lost." Arthur just stared. For what seemed like a really long time.

_He's got to be kidding... the school is just around the corner..._

"You do know the school is just up there right?" Alfred gave a look of shock and then ran up to the corner and took a peek around it. "Dude! Your right! Sweet! Thanks! See ya 'round!" Arthur watched as Alfred ran to the school.

_What a prat..._

Arthur smiled to himself and then quickly started to walk to the school, realizing he was gonna be late.

The classroom was dead silent. The teacher staring at the class. Suddenly a student let out a "What?" that broke the silence, and students in the classroom started to whisper to each other.

"You heard me the first time. We have a student teacher coming from Briton today. Tomorrow he will be taking my place do to certain circumstances I have to attend to." The room was silent once again. And then the entire class let out a loud cheer."YAY!"

"Hey you incompetent idiots! Stop cheering!" Everyones least favorite teacher was leaving. AND REPLACED BY A BRITISH DUDE! Who couldn't be happy?

Suddenly the door swung open and the room was once more filled with silence. A blonde haired man was standing at the door panting out of breath. His hair was extremely messy and his eyes were emerald green. His eyebrows though... well anywayeveryone was staring_. _

The man walked over to the teacher and shook his hand."Everyone, this is your new student teacher." Everyone was awestruck. He was short. And definitely to young to be a teacher!They had thought at first he was a transfer student or something.

"Hello. My name is Mr. Kirkland. I will be your student teacher for this year." The class was silent. Which made Arthur even more nervous. "Wow! Dude! You're the one who helped me this morning!"

A boy jumped out of his seat and ran up to Arthur. "It's me remember! Your favorite hero!" Arthur looked at Alfred like he was retarded. "Uhh.. Well.. Yes.. I do remember you... Alfred." Alfreds face lit up as he noticed Arthur had remembered his name.

"Yeah! So, your our new teach for the year?" Arthur hesitated before answering. "Ah. Yes... I was originally just supposed to help out but... things changed..."

Arthur was nervous about having to teach right away. He didn't really know how he got into the teaching service so quickly.

The bell rang and everyone left for there next class. "So, british dude..." "." Arthur corrected him. Feeling oddly comfortable arguing with him. "Right... so then whats your whole name?" "Why would you need to know that?"

Alfred grinned. "'cause I'm curious!" Arthur folded his arms and tilted his head a little. "Arthur Kirkland. And I'm not telling you my middle name." Alfreds smile only grew. "That's okay! I really only wanted to know your first name!"

Arthur turned a slight pink. "Wha-! Why would you want to know that?" Alfred smiled and then dashed out the door. "See ya 'round Arthur!"

Arthur turned even pinker out of embarrassment. "You bloody wanker! It's Mr. Kirkland!" Arthurs words went unheard since Alfred was already long gone. "Git." Arthur muttered to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

1The rest of Arthurs first week went by fast. His classes in which he taught were all of world history.

He quickly learned the name of all of his students. His home room class was the most interesting of all. He had several students that were also from different countries.

There were two from Italy, one named Lovino and the other named Feliciano (nicknamed Feli). There was a student from Germany named Ludwig. Also, one from France who's name was Francis. One from Russia, named Ivan. One from Japan named Kiku, as well as one from China, named Yao. As well as a Spaniard named Antonio.

Arthur quickly learned that Francis was a major pervert and flirt. Francis would alwayss say sick jokes about him and Alfred which left him speechless. The others were alright though. Most of the regular students from the states were quiet and kept to themselves, though. Except for one, Alfred. He never could leave Arthur alone and give him a break.

"Artie!" The loud American rushed in after the day of classes was over. "Don't call me that! And why are you even here anyway?" The American gave a large grin. "To see you of course!" The brit just stared at the American as if he was an idiot. (Which he was.)

"Come on, dude! Lets go get some McDonalds!" Arthur just glared at him.

_Does he not understand that I'm his teacher? He cant do this kind of thing. _

"You git. I've told you again and again. Teachers are not friends. You can't just invite them to go get something to eat you idiot. And you have to respect your teachers! So call me Mr. Kirkland!" Arthur knew there was no point in telling him that. He realized that about the tenth time he had told him.

Alfred just grinned and kept waiting for a response to his invite. "Bloody wanker... that means no!"

Alfreds grin dropped and he started to quiver his lip. "Pwease" Arthur was weak to this kind of thing. He turned away but could still see the American through the corner of his eye. Arthur crossed his arms and shut his eyes. "I said no."

Arthur hadn't seen it coming since his eyes were closed, but the American quickly lifted the brit up and over his shoulder. "Ahh! Put me down you bloody prat!" The American regained his grin and started running down the hall.

"Bloody hell! I said put me down!" Alfred just ran faster in amusement. Just as he turned the corner he ran into someone. "Agh!"

"Bloody hell.. What was that?" Arthur sat up. "Kiku! Are you alright!" Kiku had been the one they ran into, he was still laying down. Suddenly he shot up in realization of what had just happened.

"Kirkland-kun! I'm sorry! Please forgive me! I-" Kiku was cut off by Arthur. "Don't worry about it Kiku. It was this idiots fault for running in the hallway." Arthur pointed at Alfred who was still sprawled out on the floor. He slowly got up, suddenly wincing in pain.

"Alfred! Are you alright!" Alfreds ankle was swollen. "Alfred-san! Umm... uh! Ah! Your ankle!" Arthur looked over at Kiku. "Don't worry about it Kiku. I'll bring him to the nurse. He'll be alright." Arthur gave a reassuring smile before wrapping Alfreds arm around his shoulder and slowly walking away.

Arthur and Alfred made it to the nurses office and Arthur put Alfred on the bed.

"She isn't here... at least theres still the medical supplies. I'm afraid your gonna have to deal with me wrapping it up for you. Sorry." "Nah. Thats fine dude." Alfred was a lot better now that he got used to the pain. It had just shocked him at first.

Arthur grabbed some soothing gel and a few other medical supplies before walking back over to Alfred and kneeling on the ground.

Arthur grabbed Alfreds foot and placed it on his lap. Alfred looked away, his cheeks slightly pink. But Arthur just brushed it off. "This may hurt a bit... but in a few minutes it'll feel better." "Alright..."

Arthur started to apply soothing gel on Alfreds ankle and they wrapped his ankle up.

"All done." Arthur looked up at Alfred and smiled. Alfred smiled back.

"I'll walk you home." Arthur stated more as a fact then a question. Alfred gave up before even arguing. Knowing Arthur would get his way.

The two slowly made it to Alfreds house. His house was red, white, and blue. (Obviously)

Arthur kept staring at the house as if it would grow legs and walk away. He quickly snapped out of it. "Well... your parents can take care of you from now on... right?" Alfred shrugged. "I guess."

Arthur brought Alfred up to the door and knocked a few times. "Coming!" someone shouted from inside. The door flung open. "Alfred! What happened! Are you okay!"

The person who had opened the door was a woman around her 40s. She had her blonde hair tied back in a messy ponytail, and big blue eyes a bit darker then Alfreds blue eyes though.

"Oh! And who are you?" She looked over at Arthur and then after he didn't respond back over to Alfred.

"He's my world history teacher Artie!" Arthur was snapped back into reality by the nickname. "Am not! It's Mr. Kirkland to you! And its very nice to meet you...?" Arthur purposely stated that as a question to make sure she actually was who he thought she was.

"Mrs. Jones. Would you like to come in?" Arthur shifted back a little bit so he could give Alfred to her and get out of there. "Oh no, it's quite alright. It's late after all. It was very nice to meet you. And see you tomorrow Alfred."

Arthur quickly waved and left before they even had a chance to respond.

"He's nice, you like him Alfred?" Alfred turned slightly pink at his first impression of the question. Then quickly realized what she had meant. "O-of course! He's awesome! And really cool..." He started to get off track.

"Maybe you like him a little differently then you think you do.. You are just a kid after all." Alfred snapped out of it but didn't quite realize what she had said. "You say somethin' ma?"

"No... just talkin' to myself." Alfred gave her a curious look and then decided to leave it alone. "Okay... I'm tired..." "Alright, lets get you upstairs." "Right."

The next morning came fast. Everyone was in home room except for the Mr. Kirkland. He had a meeting for the first half of the period so it was self study.

Alfred, Francis, Kiku, Ivan, Yao, Ludwig, Feli, Lovino, and Antonio were all in a circle in the corner of the classroom chattering.

Francis was trying to find out everyones crushes and then tell them he'll set them up. It wasn't going so well.

"Alfred! Mon ami... I said just tell me who you like... it isn't so difficult..." Francis was shaking his head with his hands dramatically in the air.

"I said I don't know!" "Your starting piss even me off!" Lovino started holding up a fist as he had said that. "I'm serious! I don't know!" Alfred was an idiot when it came to love. He was serious. He had no clue.

"Ve~ Maybe he just doesn't know what it means to love someone like that~" "Not as clueless as you." The older Italian had cut in. Ludwig turned his head as the Italian looked over at him.

"Ve~ I think I do." Feli smiled and then looked back at everyone else. Francis had his mouth open. "Even Feli! Alfred! Your more clueless than Feli!" "Am not!" Just then the door opened and an annoyed Brit walked in.

"Artie!" Alfred ran up to him and jumped on him. Causing both to fall to the ground. "You git!" Arthur started another scolding.

Francis watched there behavior. Especially Alfred. Alfred appeared to be his regular self. But if you look closely you could almost see how he glowed with happiness. What the love expert recognized as... "He loves Mr. Kirkland..." Francis mumbled and everyone looked over at him and down over at Arthur and Alfred.

A sudden smirk appeared on Francis's face and everyone knew what was coming.


	3. Chapter 3

1The day came and went, and so did the next. The entire week Francis had a perverted smirk on his face and he kept making a creepy laugh every couple minutes. Everyone knew he was planning something, except for Arthur and Alfred who were completely oblivious.

It was Friday morning, in home room. Everyone was once again split up into their own little groups. Alfred and Arthur came in at the same time. They were arguing, again.

"I told you! It's not Artie! Or Arthur! It's Mr. Kirkland you git!" Alfred pouted. "But Iggy~" Arthur flinched. "Not. Iggy." Alfred flashed a huge grin. "Then it's settled, Artie!" Arthur was about to yell at Alfred some more when Francis suddenly walked up to them and interrupted.

"Arthur~ Will you help me with this one problem~ please~?" Arthur looked over at him. Shocked. "N- not you too!" Francis put on a puppy face and started swaying back and forth like a teenage girl talking to her crush. "But Arthur~" Arthur was speechless.

While this was going on Alfred was watching with eyes wide open.

_But... I'm the only one allowed to have Arthur's attention... he's mine. ...wait... mine! What am i thinking! Am I... jealous!_

Alfred snapped out of his thoughts and focused on what Francis and Arthur were talking about.

"You wont help me~?" Francis pouted and tried to look as adorable as he could. Arthur couldn't help but find it cute, he let a slight blush fall on his cheeks. "Oh alright... just don't call me that. It's Mr. Kirkland..." Alfred stood there shocked and jealous.

_Why... why... WHY! He blushed! He wasn't even mad! He didn't even yell! What's so special about Francis!_

Arthur moved over next to Francis and looked at the paper Francis had been holding. "Which one?" Francis moved closer to Arthur and pressed their shoulders together. Arthur didn't seem to notice, but Alfred sure did. "This one.." Francis pointed to a problem on the paper.

Arthur grabbed the paper and leaned in closer. He started talking about how to solve it, while Francis just stared at him. Suddenly, without warning, Francis grabbed Arthur's tie and pulled him towards himself, lightly pecking him on the lips.

Arthur froze. Francis attempted to run away, laughing his perverted laugh. He was to slow though. Alfred ran up to him and punched him in the face before he could even make four steps. He flew across the room and fell on the floor, holding his bright red cheek that was throbbing in pain.

"How dare you... Artie is mine! You can't have him!" Alfred grabbed Francis's shirt and got his fist ready for another punch. Arthur snapped out of the shock and realized the situation. "Alfred!" Arthur grabbed Alfred's arm to stop him from punching Francis. "Why should I! He kissed you! Don't you want him to pay for what he did to you!" "It's fine Alfred... leave it be... It's not important enough for this.. you git." Arthur showed a small smile which led to Alfred breaking out in tears.

Alfred had long since let go of Francis and was now sitting on the floor crying in front of Arthur, who was patting him on the shoulder. "b-but.. h-he ki-kissed you b-before I did..." Arthur was once again shocked and frozen, just sitting there, many thoughts racing through his head.

"Then kiss him you stupid American." Francis came up next to them and pushed their heads together. Crushing their mouths together into a salty and teary kiss. Even after Francis had let go of them they didn't move, they were both to shocked. Arthur was first to freak out and fly backwards. "B-bloody hell!" Arthur was flushed red.

Alfred grinned. "Artie~" Alfred jumped up and toppled Alfred down. "Get off me you prat!" Alfred just responded with another kiss, this one much more organized than the first. "I love you Artie!" Arthur turned a dark shade of red. Everyone was staring at them, most blushing, wondering what will happen next.

"I'm a teacher... and a guy..." "First of all you are a student teacher, and second, i already know that~" Arthur's blush darkened, if possible. "You-" Arthur was cut off by a passionate kiss. Alfred managed to get his tongue in Arthur's mouth. There kiss seemed much too short, but they both needed air.

They were both panting and blushing. "I love you Artie~" Alfred smiled. Knowing he wouldn't get a response. Much to his surprise, he managed to catch an 'I love you too' in Arthur's mumbles and curses. Alfred grinned.

A sudden cheer filled the room. Arthur and Alfred both had just noticed the staring students that had been there the entire time. Arthur turned a deep red. Alfred instead smiled, and then took Arthur into another kiss.

The end~


End file.
